Corazón Inocente
by krisvargascr
Summary: Bella Swan, una joven tranquila, se da cuenta que todos la miran como una niña de corazón inocente, a la que pueden utilizar. Durante el proceso de su juventud ella luchará por revertir este pensamiento en las personas, mientras cae en las garras del amor una y otra vez, adquiriendo así madurez con cada experiencia. ¿Logrará conocer el amor verdadero?
1. Chapter 1 La verdad

Cap. 1 "La verdad"

Me sentía exhausta. Después de una semana fuera de casa, regresaba con el %100 menos de mi energía; los viajes misioneros me consumían a tal punto que me daba jaqueca. Y como si lo necesitase me quedaban cinco horas de viaje por delante de Seattle a Forks. Suspiré internamente; los viajes en automóvil no me incomodaban siempre y cuando tuviera buena música para escuchar, pero hoy me sentía esencialmente irritada.

Viajaba con mi hermano Emmett, mi novio Mike, y dos amigos más, y realmente no me sentía bien como para unirme a sus payasadas; la cabeza me palpitaba, y mi único deseo era llegar a casa y descansar.

- ¿Bella, en qué piensas amor?- me dijo Mike al verme fundida en mi ensoñación.

- En nada- mentí– Solo estaba recordando las buenas experiencias del viaje.

-Pero pareciera que estas demasiado concentrada en tomar una decisión- insistió.

-No, de verdad- mentí de nuevo –estaba recordando cómo nos divertimos durante el viaje.

-¡Ah! Está bien- Mike depositó un beso en mi frente y continuó concentrado en su reproductor de música.

Y lo cierto es que sí, estaba demasiado concentrada tomando una decisión. Durante el viaje algo en lo muy profundo de mi me alertaba que las cosas con Mike no funcionaban bien. Después de nuestra primera ruptura y luego de jurarme que no volvería a mentirme, durante este viaje lo volvió a hacer. Fue en un asunto insignificante, pero cada mínimo error valía para mí como uno gigante.

***Flashback***

-Mi amor, iré a jugar básquetbol con los amigos que he conocido- me susurró al oído

-¡Ay Mike por favor! Ya sabes que soy tu novia y no tu mamá, no tienes por qué pedirme permiso para salir.

-Ya lo sé. Es solo que en realidad no quiero ir, pero Félix me ha insistido mucho y me da pena decirle que no- me dijo con cara de inocencia

-Pues si no quieres ir nadie te puede obligar- contesté irritada, me chocaba que se dejara manipular por las personas. –Pero es mejor que vayas, porque si no lo haces, Emmett andará diciendo por ahí que yo te controlo y que eres una gallina.

Mike se lo pensó por varios minutos y luego agregó –Tienes razón, además debo relajarme, me siento muy tenso, te veré luego ¿sí?, Te amo.

Me dio un beso y se fue.

Al día siguiente, mientras desayunaba, Félix se me acerco a saludarme.

-¡Buenos días Bella! ¿Ya estas lista para el día de hoy?- me dijo con gran simpatía.

-¡Hola Félix! -respondí- Por supuesto que estoy lista, me siento un poco cansada pero ya sabes que en este tipo de viajes el cansancio no cuenta.

-Tienes razón- me contestó con la boca llena de comida.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo estuvo el juego de ayer?– pregunté con la curiosidad en la boca.

- Bien- me dijo –entre Mike y yo anotamos la mayoría de los puntos -presumió- pero lo mejor fue la oportunidad de compartir, fue genial; si Mike no hubiese organizado ese juego creo que tendría bastantes nudos en mi nuca en este momento…

Eso fue como un bote de agua fría en la espalda; no creía lo que escuchaba.

-Un momento- lo interrumpí -¿Fue Mike quien organizó todo?

-Si– respondió temeroso –El mismo fue quien le dijo a todos que habría un juego de básquetbol y que todos estaban cordialmente invitados.

-Yo tenía entendido que habías sido tú quien lo había invitado a él a jugar- le respondí con vergüenza.

-¡Ups! Creo que no ha sido sincero porque él fue la mente maestra detrás de todo esto- me dijo Félix reflexivo –Creo que deberías hablar con él.

-Sí claro- respondí furiosa por su intromisión –eso es lo que haré

***Fin del Flashback***

A este momento ya nos encontrábamos a medio camino y decidimos hacer una pequeña parada para utilizar el baño, y para comprar algo para comer.

-Mi amor ¿me compras algo para comer?- me preguntó Mike con todo el descaro posible.

Puse cara de pocos amigos y me dirigí a la ventanilla para hacer mi pedido; compré dos trozos de pizza y dos chocolates calientes; le entregué sus porciones algo irritada y en silencio.

-Gracias mi amor, eres la mejor novia del mundo- me dijo tratando de suavizarme con sus palabras.

Solo le sonreí con todo el sarcasmo que pude. "A parte de mentiroso, aprovechado, se supone que deberías ser tu quién me invite ¿no?" Pensé llena de furia.

Devoró su pizza y bebida en lo que yo le di el primer mordisco a la mía. Puse los ojos en blanco. Detestaba ese tipo de actitudes en él pero también debía aprender a no ser tan controladora como lo fui en el pasado.

Nos sentamos de nuevo en el auto, Mike quiso tomar mi mano pero de inmediato la retiré y desde ese momento comenzó a notar mi indiferencia. Mientras yo miraba por la ventanilla el me miraba fijamente como buscando encontrar respuestas en mi rostro.

No lo miré en el resto del camino y solo despegaba mis ojos de la ventanilla para mirar mi reproductor y cambiar de canción.

-Mike- rompí el silencio –no quiero que vayas hoy a visitarme, me siento muy cansada y necesito dormir.

- Si por supuesto mi vida- dijo con un tono demasiado meloso – de todos modos tu hermano Emmett me invito a jugar videojuegos y a cenar- perfecto, lo que necesitaba.

Por fin llegué a casa, saqué mi equipaje del maletero y cerré la puerta con cuidado.

-¿Te veré mañana? -me preguntó Mike aun tenso.

-Sí, mañana si podrás venir– contesté entre dientes.

-Bueno hermanita hemos llegado a tu destino- me dijo Emmett en un tono burlón

- Muchas gracias por darme la oportunidad de viajar contigo- respondí –este viaje me ha enseñado muchas cosas y en definitiva me ayudará a tomar nuevas decisiones.

-Me alegro- respondió desinteresado como todo en él – Te veré el domingo, ¡Hasta pronto!

Aceleró el motor y a lo lejos escuché el festival que armaron después de que me bajé del coche.

"Hombres" Pensé y luego suspiré.

Me dirigí a mi casa y entré. Bernie mi perrita corrió a mi encuentro meneando la cola.

-¡Hola beba! ¿Cómo estás? Sabes que te extrañé ¿verdad belleza? Le repartí besos por todo el lomo, y me correspondió lamiéndome el rostro.

-Ya, ya ¡basta! Me estas babeando toda. ¡EWWW!

Renée, mi madre se encontraba en la cocina, y al entrar olía deliciosamente bien.

-¡Hola hija! ¿Cómo te fue?- gritó desde la cocina.

-Bien mamá- le contesté de la misma manera, y huí a mi habitación; Alice, mi hermana menor, me esperaba en la puerta del mismo y me recibió con la efusividad de siempre.

-¡Cuéntamelo todo!- me dijo sin siquiera saludarme.

-Yo me encuentro bien, gracias por preguntar Alice- respondí de manera sarcástica.

-¡Oh vamos! No te pongas sentimental, ya sabes que me pica la curiosidad por saber si conociste galanes en tu viaje- me dijo entre risas.

-No empieces con eso de nuevo, ya sabes que tengo novio- respondí ofendida.

-De ese tarado ni me hables, no lo soporto y bien lo sabes- "ahí va de nuevo" –Aun no puedo creer que estés con él después de todas las mentiras que te dijo.

-Estoy con él porque todos merecemos segundas oportunidades y yo decidí darle una a él- respondí –Pero no te preocupes que pronto todo va acabar; me mintió de nuevo.

-¿QUÉ? No te lo puedo creer- dijo con la mandíbula hasta el suelo –Ves, yo te lo advertí, personas como Mike no cambian, Bella, solo a una persona como tú se le ocurriría darle una oportunidad.

-¿Y tú crees que no sé todo lo que me estás diciendo Alice?- comencé con un nudo en la garganta –No sabes cuán herida estoy Alice, no debí perdonarlo, me volvió a lastimar hermana me siento lastimada, humillada.

-Tranquila hermana, no llores por ese patán- me abrazó

-¿Ahora qué pasó?- intervino mi madre – ¿Por qué lloras Bella?

-Porque el Mike que tanto quieres, y por el cual luchaste tanto para que regresara con él, me volvió a mentir, mamá.

Renée solo guardo silencio y junto con Alice me abrazaron permitiendo que me desahogara.

Eran las dos personas en las que más confiaba, y sentía como si yo fuera una gaseosa a la que Alice agitó antes de abrir; en el mismo instante que ella tocó el dichoso tema de Mike, fue como si abriese la pequeña tapa de la botella: explosión, dolor, y a la vez liberación en pocos microsegundos

¿Cómo Mike pudo ser capaz de lastimarme de nuevo? ¿Qué acaso le parezco de piedra? Sentía como si Mike hubiese tomado mi corazón y hubiera jugado con él al futbol. Había algo que tenía muy claro: No amaba a Mike, pero si le tenía un gran aprecio, lo amé por un tiempo, pero el sopló ese amor al viento cuando me mintió por primera vez, luego de eso, continuó soplando y soplando, hasta que perdí la cuenta de cuantas veces me había mentido. Ya sus acciones no me dolían tanto como la primera vez, lo que en realidad me dolía era que me vieran como un objeto y sentirme utilizada.

¿Tenía razón Alice al considerarme tonta por darle una segunda oportunidad a Mike? Yo creo que sí, y ahora cuando analizaba la situación con ojo clínico, veía todo con más claridad.

La decisión de perdonar a Mike provino de la presión de Renée y muchas otras personas aliadas a él. "Él te ama de una manera inmensurable" me decía mi madre; "Tal vez cuando lo veas perdido te darás cuenta de lo que él vale" me decían sus amigos.

Ahora lo entendía todo, no había sido yo quién había decidido perdonarlo, sino el ser en mi que deseaba complacer al "camino correcto" que todos me indicaban.

Pero ya no permitiría que nadie más controlara lo que yo sentía, "En esta ocasión seré yo quien decida" Pensé convencida.

En estos y muchos otros pensamientos utilice el resto de la tarde escondida entre lágrimas y mantas.

"Ya deja de llorar, Bella" me dije a mi misma "Si ya no lo amas ¿por qué te afecta tanto?" preguntó la Bella fuerte de mi interior.

"Porque no me gusta sentirme utilizada" respondió la Bella débil de mi interior "Porque no me gusta que me vean como un juguete" continuó armándose de valor

-Silencio a las dos- dije en voz alta y exasperada "genial, perdí el control y ahora todos creerán que el viaje me convirtió en loca"

-¿Con quién hablas hija?- preguntó Charlie con curiosidad mientras asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de mi cuarto.

-Con nadie papá- respondí con la voz ronca de llorar – solo estaba pensando en voz alta.

-Hmm digamos que te creí- me dijo poco convencido – Mejor cuéntame ¿cómo te fue en tu viaje princesita?

- Muy bien papá- no había levantado la vista para mirarlo hasta ese momento y de inmediato notó mis ojos hinchados.

-¡Hey! ¿Qué te ha pasado hija? ¿Por qué has estado llorando?

Yo solo bajé la vista y guardé silencio; por más que amara a Charlie no confiaba en él como para contarle mis problemas.

-Ya sabes que puedes confiar en mí para lo que sea que te está sucediendo hija- me dijo como si pudiese leer mi mente.

-No es nada papá- murmuré – es solo que tuve un problema con Mike, pero no es nada de lo que debas preocuparte.

-¿Ese blandengue de Mike te ha hecho daño de nuevo verdad? Ahora si me las va a pagar ese condenado- dijo enojado y rojo como un tomate

-¿Ya ves por qué no quería contarte papá? ¡Tranquilízate por favor!

-Lo siento hija, pero no voy a permitir que te vuelva a lastimar, espérate que lo vea, no le quedará ni un hueso entero en todo su cuerpo.

-¡Papá! De verdad deja que sea yo quien lo ponga en su lugar papá- dije en tono tranquilizador -Ya lo he pensado lo suficiente y ya sé lo que voy a hacer.

Mis palabras parecieron tranquilizar a Charlie un poco, que se acercó y me abrazó muy fuerte.

-No quiero que nadie rompa este pequeño y frágil corazón, pequeña.- dijo besando mi frente -No quiero a patanes como ese cerca de ti o de Alice; me he esforzado lo suficiente todos estos años para mantenerlas a salvo y no permitiré que nada ni nadie venga a destrozar mi trabajo.

-Tú siempre tan sobreprotector papá- dije con ternura en la voz –Anda, ve a comer antes que mamá se enoje, además debes estar muriendo de hambre.

-Te doy un punto nena- dijo sonriendo –De verdad muero de hambre. –Continuó dándose golpecitos en el estómago -¿Dónde está la comidita de Charlie? ¡Aquí taaa!

Me eché a reír, solo Charlie lograba hacerme reír de esa manera. Me sentía mejor, la conversación con mi padre me había dado nuevas fuerzas.

El verlo con esa tranquilidad y ese gozo me inyectaban nuevas esperanzas en las venas para enmendar mis errores.

El viaje y mi padre eran los motores que me invitaban a ser valiente y decirle "no" a Mike, Hoy más que nunca estaba segura que ninguna de sus lágrimas me conmovería…

Me fui a dormir llena de paz, me acurruqué con Bernie y dormí plácidamente…


	2. Chapter 2 Consecuencias

Cap. 2 "Consecuencias"

Desperté envuelta entre las mantas y con las patas de Bernie en la cara.

Revisé mi móvil como la hacía de manera habitual por las mañanas y ahí estaba fiel como siempre el mismo texto de Mike de todas las mañanas.

"_Buenos días princesa, ¿cómo amaneciste?"_

Era tan repetitivo que parecía como si tuviese el texto guardado en borradores y lo reenviase todos los días

"_Bien" _ respondí de manera seca y cortante, mientras me dirigía al baño a asearme.

"_¿Y qué haces princesa?" _Sí, definitivamente esto me confirmaba que guardaba sus mensajes para reenviarlos después.

Me disponía a desayunar mientras texteaba con Mike, cuando Alice me abordó.

-Y bien hermanita, ¿qué has decidido?- preguntó

-Pues he decidido que no permitiré que Mike se burle de mí una vez más- respondí con seguridad.

-¿Ah sí?- dijo con sarcasmo –Eres tan floja para perdonar que de seguro el tipo te inventa un cuento nuevo y corriendo le crees, te apiadas de él y le das una tercera oportunidad-

-¡Vamos Alice! Dame un poco de crédito- respondí ofendida.

-¡Ay Bella! Te conozco y sé que Mike puede convencerte con unas cuantas lágrimas- me dijo indignada.

-No esta vez Alice- me defendí –Esta vez estoy segura de lo que quiero y si digo que no habrá tercera así será-

-Como sea- dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco –Hasta que no lo vea no lo creeré; quiero ver tu actualización de situación sentimental en facebook hoy- continuó y le dio un mordisco a su tostada.

-Ya verás Alice- murmuré –Ya verás-

-¿De qué hablan nenas?- preguntó mamá con curiosidad.

-Del complot de Bella para fulminar a tu adorado yerno- dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¡Alice!- le di un codazo.

-¡Ouch!- se quejó.

-Mamá- respondí a la pregunta de mi madre –Solo comentaba con Alice la decisión que tomé con respecto a mi relación con Mike.

"_¿Qué estás desayunando?" _ Texto de Mike; guardé el móvil en mi bolsillo sin responder.

-¿Y qué has decidido?- preguntó Renée con tono psicológico.

-Voy a terminar con Mike, mamá- le contesté

El rostro de Renée se descompuso en una faceta tan triste que llegué a pensar que rompería a llorar; guardó silencio por varios minutos.

-¿Y bien?- le pregunté cuando no pude soportar su silencio -¿En qué tanto piensas?-

-Bueno hija- respondió reflexiva –Ya sabes que respeto tus decisiones; me duele por Mike, pero se lo tiene bien ganado, aunque sigo pensando que es un buen muchacho y que te ama sin medida.

Me llene de furia y la única humillante reacción de cuerpo fue inundar mis ojos de lágrimas.

-¿Crees que alguien que ama, sea capaz de lastimar de esa manera?- dije entre sollozos –Odio cuando te compadeces de él. ¿Acaso no vez la situación? Es él quien me ha lastimado.

-Tienes razón, tienes razón, tienes razón- dijo en un tono de disculpa demasiado forzado –Perdóname hija, de verdad no he sido comprensiva-

Algo en su tono de voz me decía que sus palabras sólo habían sido utilizadas para lograr que me callara.

Me abrazó mientras me tranquilizaba y me dejó terminar mi desayuno, que seguramente ya no me sustentaría por la rabia.

Terminé de comer y me dirigí a hacer las labores del hogar; mientras lavaba los platos Renée se me acercó de forma sigilosa.

-Hija- murmuró –Aún no me has relatado lo que te aconteció en tu viaje misionero.

-Ya sabes mamá- respondí concentrada en mi labor –Ayudar personas y aprender de sus experiencias; impartieron conferencias muy interesantes-

-¡Ah!- recordé de pronto – Entre los líderes misioneros de Europa, nos visitó uno muy particular- Con el problema de Mike en mi cabeza había olvidado por completo ese detalle tan importante.

-¿En serio?- No podía ocultar su curiosidad –No me digas que algún actor famoso de esos europeos que tanto ves en películas.

-No mamá- dije riendo –Tampoco tengo tanta suerte. En realidad de quién te hablo es una persona con un cargo importante; nada más y nada menos que el vicepresidente de una universidad muy prestigiosa en Londres.

-¡Estás bromeando!- dijo Renée sorprendida -¿Cuál es la universidad?

-Federal University of London- dije orgullosa.

-Bueno, ¿y cómo entra ese hombre en esta conversación?- me preguntó.

-Jason Jenks, observó mi comportamiento durante mi estadía en Seattle y está muy interesado en ofrecerme una beca para estudiar allá.

-¡Ahh!- gritaba Renée dando saltos por toda la cocina.

-Habló con algunos de sus colegas- continué –Y les comento que yo le parezco una gran persona, con buenos valores y que eso lo motiva a darme una oportunidad-

-Hija estoy tan orgullosa de ti- Renée me abrazaba y no paraba de besarme.

-Gracias mamá- dije con modestia –Pero lo que soy se los debo a Charlie y a ti-

-Ay mi niña siempre tan humilde- me dijo –Bueno y si decides aceptarla, ¿ya sabes que quieres estudiar? Mira que ya tienes 18 años y aún no tienes planeado nada concreto para tu futuro-

-No te preocupes mamá- murmuré –He venido pensando acerca de eso hace unos meses y ya sé a qué quiero dedicarme-

-¿Y bien?- me dijo Renée con tono desesperado.

-Quiero estudiar Literatura- musité con temor

-¿Literatura?- me dijo –Pensé que querías estudiar algo más sofisticado como Medicina o algo así-

-Lo sé- dije en tono comprensivo –Tal vez no sea algo sofisticado como tú dices, pero siento que para esto tengo vocación. Ya sabes cómo me gusta leer y sueño con poder tener un cargo importante en alguna editorial famosa-

-Bueno si así lo deseas, entonces haz lo que tu corazón te dicte- besó mi frente y se fue a hacer otros oficios.

"_¿Qué haces princesa?" _texto de Mike y repetitivo como siempre.

"_Estaba hablando con mamá lo de la oferta que me hicieron para estudiar en Londres. ¿Te acuerdas?"_

Demoró en contestarme alrededor de veinte minutos.

"_Sí, sí me acuerdo"_ contestó de manera cortante.

No le contesté más; habíamos discutido acerca del tema y la conversación no salió del todo bien. El se empeñó en que si yo aceptaba, nuestra relación no funcionaría a la distancia; yo por mi parte le hice ver que, con un poco de de paciencia y perseverancia, podríamos llevar la relación a flote.

El día transcurrió con normalidad y Mike no vino a visitarme; ni un mensaje, ni una llamada; nada, y la verdad es que tampoco me hacía falta, así que no le tomé importancia.

Al día siguiente todo ocurrió con normalidad hasta que Mike decidió aparecer en la puerta de mi casa con excesiva tranquilidad y como si nada hubiese pasado.

-¡Hola amor!- me dijo con una sonrisa y se inclinó para besarme; aparté mi rostro y no se lo permití.

-¿Cómo estás Mike?- le dije con indiferencia y le señale que entrara y se sentara en el sofá.

-Bien princesa pero, ¿qué te sucede a ti? ¿Estás enojada? Si es por lo de ayer…-

-No es por lo de ayer- lo interrumpí –Mike, necesitamos hablar-

Vi el horror correr por su rostro; esta frase el ya la conocía muy bien, fue la misma que utilicé cuando terminamos la primera vez.

-¿Y ahora qué he hecho mal?- dijo con un sutil tono de inocencia en la voz.

-No trates de parecer inocente Mike- comenzaba a enojarme, algo no tan difícil con una persona como Mike –Ya lo sé todo; tus mentiras han conocido la luz-

Abrió los ojos como platos y me contempló anonadado por varios minutos.

-Félix me dijo que el partido de basquetbol lo organizaste tú y no los demás chicos- continué al ver que no hablaba.

-¿Y decidiste creerle a él antes que a mí?- preguntó con el tono inocente de nuevo.

-Por supuesto- repliqué seriamente –Con el historial de mentiras que guardas en la billetera le creería hasta el mismo Pinocho viendo que le crece la nariz-

-Vamos Bella, ofendes mi ego- me dijo con tono persuasivo –Bien sabes que te prometí que no te lastimaría de nuevo-

-Lo siento Mike, pero no te creo ni una sola palabra; lo he pensado mucho y…

-¡Nooo!- gritó y se levantó del sofá -¡No termines conmigo por favor Bella!

Se arrodilló frente a mí y los ojos se le inundaron de lágrimas.

-Mike levántate por favor- exclamé con impotencia al ver que no se movía.

-¡Bella no me dejes por favor! ¡Si me dejas me muero!- decía entre lágrimas.

Verlo llorar me conmovía mucho, pero estaba segura de mi decisión; lo contemplé por largos minutos, esperando que se calmara.

-Entonces, ¿eso fue todo?- dijo entre sollozos - ¿Tan rápido dejaste de amarme?-

Sus preguntas me incomodaban; sabía en lo profundo de mí que todas las respuestas eran afirmativas; pero también sabía que si respondía con la verdad, lastimaría mucho a Mike y no quería pagarle con la misma moneda.

-Reconozco que tal vez no fui sincero del todo, pero, ¿no crees que es ridículo terminar conmigo por semejante tontería?-

Entrecerré mis ojos con furia, ¿"semejante tontería"?

-Te parece poco haber prometido algo que no cumpliste- le dije en voz baja, no quería que mis papás escucharan esta discusión.

-Pero mi amor, solo un fue un tonto partido…- comenzó a decir pero lo interrumpí.

-No es el maldito partido lo que me molesta Mike, ¿no te das cuenta que decir verdades a medias también es mentir? ¿Cómo quieres que confíe en ti si me defraudas una y otra vez?

Bajo la vista y grandes lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas.

-Es por tu mentira que tomé mi decisión Mike- continué tomando valor con cada palabra.

-Eso sólo quiere decir que ya no me amas- afirmó

-Tengo un gran aprecio por ti Mike, pero aquel amor desenfrenado que sentí, se disipó desde la primera vez que me mentiste-

-Entonces he vivido engañado todo este tiempo; y me llamas mentiroso a mí- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza; no podía creer su descaro, ¿ahora era yo la culpable? No le permitiría ofenderme de tal manera.

-No me culpes a mí Mike- repliqué –Me pediste una oportunidad, te la di; confié en que la utilizarías bien y no lo hiciste; creí que tu cambio- dije dibujando unas comillas en el aire –Podría despertar de nuevo el amor que sentí alguna vez-

Guardó silencio mirando el suelo y yo aguardé esperando alguna palabra de su parte.

-Esto se terminó Mike, estas son las consecuencias que provoca el engaño y la falsedad- dije buscando el final de esta conversación tan incómoda.

Mike se levantó del sofá con los hombros hundidos y con la cabeza baja; me miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Sólo espero que algún día puedas perdonarme- dijo y salió sin despedirse de nadie.

Me quedé mirando la puerta mientras lágrimas corrían por mi rostro; eran las consecuencias de sus actos, pero era imposible salir ilesa…

**Bien aquí con un poco de retraso continúo esta historia, mi primer fic.**

**Si hay lectores escondidos por ahí, por favor den señales de vida y cuéntenme que les parece la historia.**

**Aquí dejo mi twitter por si desean contactarme: "krisvargascr" ahí avisaré los horarios de actualizaciones y demás.**

**Muchas gracias Maite hermosa por leer a esta principiante, con deseos frustrados de escribir… Gracias por impulsarme a abandonar el miedo y hacer cosas diferentes… Te quiero**

**Ya saben, si les gusta, compártanlo…**

**Sin más me despido y espero ver a algún review para el próximo capítulo.**

**Kristel**


End file.
